disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Tutorial (Disgaea 3)
Tutorial 1 is the first map in Ch 1: Netherworld Honor Student in Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice. Tutorial 1 Story Mao says it's been 10 years since he's been home. He detects the presence of Chewie, ('Obviously Weak'), one of the Vato Brothers. Chewie says Mao's been getting a lot of attention for his first day, so he (Chewie) has to beat him (Mao) up. Mao is delighted by the chance to test his experimental electrolysis machine. Strategy The tutorial, should the player chose to view it, discusses the basics of battle; how to select characters and bring them out of the Base Panel, how to cancel, how to move, how to command to attack, 'Execute' vs 'End Turn', Team Attacks vs Combos, the fact that all-10-KO'd characters means Game Over. At this point, the guided tutorial ends, and the stage begins. Utilizing the 'gang up on one enemy' will ensure victory. Mao and Chewie both have reasonably high counters, so setting Mao on him will result in lots of counter/counter-counter pairs until Chewie dies. Leave the Prinnies for the rest of the party. Side note: The desks are destroyable, and give about 3exp and 5 mana. Tutorial 2 Story Another Vato Bro, 'Cholo', appears, claiming to desire vengeance for Mao beating up his little bro. Strategy The tutorial here covers lifting and Throwing, including the part where it is possible to lift and stack the Iron Blocks to create, in this case, a staircase shape. Ending Turn while still holding an enemy will result in damage to the holding character. The actual map contains 4 Eryngi and Cholo; like his younger bro, Cholo has a high counter rate, so throw Mao and just let them duke it out. Tutorial 3 Story The oldest Vato Bro shows up, with a trap of his own design. Mao mocks it as being beneath his 1.8 million EQ. Strategy Intro to Geo Panels and Geo Blocks! It's the same as previous games; destroy the green block on the blue panel, and all blue panels will turn green, damaging/destroying enemies and Blocks as it goes. If done correctly, all the Slimes will be gone, and Churro will have about 4 hp. Enjoy the 8 levels of Bonus loot! Story Churro is impressed with Mao, who is not looking forward to finding out how bad the regular students must be, if the Vato Brothers are what pass for honor students. Churro warns him of a freshman delinquent who is apparently pretty bad news. Mao is nervous, but steels himself and concentrates on finding the legendary hero. Back in the central area, a Prinny instructs the player on Classrooms. Practice Map Upon completing all the Tutorials, the option to select them is removed and they are replaced by Practice Map. The layout is nearly identical to Tutorial 3, in terms of what Geo Panels are where; the Blocks are almost the same colors, although their effect is beneficial to a player wanting to level newly-created characters - Hell gain, EXP gain, weaker enemies. The Prinnies are pushovers, of course. Category:Disgaea 3 Maps